suara laut
by mr.galau
Summary: sabo yang kecil yang diserang kaum naga langit terdampar disebuah pulau namun ia tak dapat mengingat akan siapa ia..!


AYO MELAUT "JADILAH BAJAK LAUT

di sebuah pulau.!

"duar" mendarat lah seorang bocah dengan luka para seperti meteor

"Cepat ini perinta dragon kita harus menyelamatkannya" perinta pada para stapnya

seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut.!

"dokter soul anak yang dikirim dragon mulai siuman dan memberontak seperti orang kesurupan" ujar seorang perawat cantik nan seksi

"okey aku akan segera kesana" ucap mengemasi barangnya

sesampainya di ruang perawatan.!

"dimana ini,dimana aku." keluh sabo memberontak

"ini di pulau pulze, siapa namamu nak"tanya

"siapa aku.! Aku siapa.! Aku tak tau diriku siapa" keluh sabo

"chi dragon sialan itu mengirim anak tak jelas" guman dalam hati  
"tenang ku harap kau tenang jangan terlalu membeban kan pikiranmu nak kau masih belum sembuh total" saran

sesaat sabo ketenang dan mulai mengingat siapa dirinya.!  
"waduh kepalaku sakit"keluh sabo kembali ngamuk

1 jam yang lalu · Suka · Ikuti Kiriman

Candra Blackleg menyukai ini.

Candra Blackleg  
"jangan memaksa diri nak nanti aku kan membantu mencari jati dirimu" hibur

sabo pun kembali tenang dan pun menigalkam ruang perawatan.

_¥_

dipulau baltigo..!

"kemana dragon ada telepon dari dokter soul" kata Anak buah kapal Ravo

"sini biar eke yang berikan"unjar ivankov

ivankov pun pergi ketempat dragon berada.!

"sampai kapan kamyu mau memandangi lautan dengan arah eyes blue" sapa ivankop.

"bukan urusan mu"keluh dragon

"nih ada panggilan dari "kata ivankop

"lama sekali saya mau bicara, siapa anak yang kau kirim kenapa ia tak mengiat dirinya" keluh

"itu karna aku menyuru ivankop menyuntik ergesi hormon agar ia melupakan satu hal" terang dragon

"kau gila diakan masih anak-anak" keluh

"itu ku lakukan karna aku tak mau melihat dia nekat melaut, tolong latih lah dia suatu saat aku akan menjemputnya untuk melawan dunia"unjar dragon

"tapi ingatannya.!" keluh

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
"jangan kuatir lambat laut ia akan mengigat semuanya" unjar dragon

_¥_

10 tahun kemudian  
Dipulau pulze.!

Terlihat seorang pria dewasa rambut hijau duduk melamun Di halaman sebuah rumah sakit.!

"siapa aku sebenarnya.?" keluh sabo yang telah menjadi dewasa.

"hei apa yang kau lamunkan.!" sapa kakek tua.

"kakek soul.! Kenapa aku akhir ini sering bermimpih tiga bocah minum sake dan berteriak 'Mulai sekarang kita saudara" terang Sabo

"sepertinya itu petunjuk untuk mencari jati dirimu" unjar dr. Soul

mendengar hal itu sabo pun pergi.!

"mau kemana nak" teriak

"ketepi pantai mungkin disana aku akan mendapat jawabannya!" seru Sabo

_¥_

dipinggir pantai.!

Terlihat seorang pria mendopak dopak kapal kecilnya.!

"sial ternyata berlayar dengan perahu kecil adalah keputusan gegabah" keluh seorang pria dengan wajah penuh bekas jerawat.

Sabo yang melihat hal itu pun mengampirinya.

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
"ada yang bisa saya bantu sop" unjar sabo

"tak perlu aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah kapal yang layak untuk melaut"keluh pria tersebut

"berarti kau perlu bantuan" unjar sabo

"tidak aku tak perlu bantuan" tegas pria tersebut

"ya sudah kalau kau mampu berusaha sendiri" ujar sabo

tak selang berapa langka sabo melangkah.  
"Glabuk" orang tersebut tergeletak

"sialan orang yang keras kepala" unjar sabo mendopang orang tersebut ke tempat dr. Soul.

Sesampainya dirumah .

"...! Siapa yang kau bawah nak.?tanya .

"entah lah yang pasti dia pingsan karna faktor kelelahan"ujar sabo

"cepat baringkan dikamar"saran

_¥_

ke esokan harinya.

"sedap bau apa nih" unjur orang tersebut bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Dia pun mengikuti arah bau tersebut sampai kesuatu halaman dia melihat sea king yang tengah dipanggang.!  
Tanpa basa basi dia pun melahapnya.!

Tak lama kemudian.

Sabo pun datang!

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
"sialan siapa yang menghabisih makan siangku" unjar sabo  
"chi ternyata dia"keluh sabo melihat seorang tergeletak kekenyangan.

"ehm.! Akhirnya tenagaku puli" unjar orang tersebut

"begh.! Sudah ditolang malah sarapan saya juga di embat? Keluh sabo

"terima kasih telah menolongku.! Perkenalkan aku ace." ucap orang tersebut

"ehm" sabo hanya terdiam

"kau belum menyebutkan nama.!" keluh ace

"aku tak mempunyai nama semua orang menggilkan nak atau jack" ulas sabo

"kalau begitu jadilah awak kapalku carilah jati dirimu dilaut" ajak ace

"tak aku harus tetap disini karna suatu saat ada orang yang akan menjumputku dan memberi petunjuk atas masa laluku" unjar sabo

"ehm." ace pun hanya diam mendengar hal itu

"apa rencana mu kedepan" tanya sabo

"aku akan membuat kapal dan kembali berlayar" ujar ace

"kenapa kau begitu bersi keras mau melaut" tanya sabo

"karna aku sudah janji ke pada saudara2 ku bahwa kami akan menjadi bajak laut yang diakui dunia"jelas ace

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
mendengar penjelas ace tiba-tiba sabo pusing dan br'kata  
"bajak laut saudara"

"ada apa dengan mu jacky"unjar ace

"tak apa apa.! biar ku bantu kau membuat kapal nanti" kata sabo ngeles

"tak perlu repot repot aku bisa sendiri, tapi aku tak ada tepat menginap selama proses pembuatan" tolak ace

"bgeh.! Dasar keras kepala" guman sabo

waktu pun terus mereka jalani bersama tak terasa seminggu berlalu ace pun telah selesai membuat kapal baru.!

"akhirnya tiba saatnya aku kembali kelaut "unjar ace

"okey.! Selama bersamamu aku merasa kita sudah lama kenal"keluh sabo

"kau sebagai ikatan persaudara mari kita bersulang"ulas ace memberikan sake.

"mulai sekarang kita saudara" kata ace

"aduh kepala ku tiba-tiba pusing" keluh sabo.

"kita biru minum dikit"ujar ace

"ehm.!"sabo hanya tertawa kecil.

"aku berangkat untuk menjadi bajak laut..!"kata ace kembali mengibarkan benderanya

"sampai jumpah" ucap sabo

"o'ya ku harap kau akan menjadi bajak laut karana kau begitu mirip mendiang saudaraku sabo" teriak ace yang sudah menurunkan layarnya dan meninggalkan pulau

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
Mendengar kata-kata ace, sabo pun linglung pikiran nya melayang akan masa lalu.!  
Sementara ace melanjutkan perjalanan.!

_¥_

di rumah

"kemana si jacky kok belum pulang"keluh

berapa menit kemudian sabo pulang dalam keadaan linglung.!

"kenapa nak apa yang terjadi mana teman mu" tanya bagai wartawan

sabo yg linglung tak menghiraukan pertanyaan  
malah berkata "SABO,sake, saudara sepertinya aku perna mendengarnya.?"

"sebaiknya kau segera istirahat nak" saran

sabo pun mengikuti saran

_¥_

ke esokan harinya..

tak melihat sabo dikamarnya.!

"jacky kemana kau" teriak memanggil sabo

di halaman rumah.

"AKU SABO" teriak sabo kegirangan

"siapa yang kau maksud sabo" tanya

"aku ingat semuanya kek namaku sabo, aku akan menjadi bajak laut terkenal" tegas sabo

"jadi kau sudah ingat semuanya,.!"keluh

"besok. Aku akan berlayar terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini" ujar sabo

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
"jangan kau harus berlayar bersama dengan penyelamat jiwamu" ulas

"siapa dia.!"tanya sabo

"dia adalah pemimpin pasukan revolusi" terang

"maksud kakek Monkey d dragon" unjar sabo

"ia benar, tunggu lah aku akan segera menghubunginya"kata dr. Soul.

_¥_

Di markas revolusi baltigo...!

"dragon.! Ada kabar dari pulze" kata ABK membawa sebuah den-den musi

"sini berikan padaku" unjar Dragon

percakapan melalui den den musi pun terjadi

"ada kabar apa.?"tanya dragon

"anak yang ada pada ku sudah ingat siapa dia" seru

"apa dia sudah tumbuh kuat dan mewarisi ilmu kedokteranmu.?" unjar dragon

"benar. Semua yang kau perintakan telah ku lakukan." tegas

"okey. Beri dia long pose ke baltigo dan biarkan ia melaut" unjar dragon

"tapi dragon...!"keluh

"tapi kenapa.?" tanya dragon

"bukan kah kau sudah mempunyai dokter hebat.!" terang

"maksudmu ivankop ia tertangkap saat menjalankan missi 2 tahun yang lalu" ulas dragon

1 jam yang lalu · Suka

Candra Blackleg  
"kuma kan bisa menlontarkan orang2 yang terluka kepulau ini" unjar

"kuma menjalankan missi sebagai mata-mata" keluh dragon

"kalau begitu dia akan segera kesana!" terang

_¥_

di rumah

"sabo kau di suru pergi ke markas besar revolusi" unjar memberikan long pose

"okey besok saya akan segera kesana.!" kata sabo gembira

namun sabo terdiam ketika dr. Soul menangis

"kakek kenapa kau menangis" tanya sabo

"tidak apa apa. Mata ku hanya kelipan" kata

"terima kasih. Atas semua yang kau beri" unjar sabo

pun hanya tersenyum dangan kata dalam hati "andai aku bisa mencegamu melaut namun aku tak bisa, kau masih muda dan mempunyai mimpi"

ke esokan harinya sabo pun berangkat melaut.!

"10 tahun yang lalu aku berlayar dan dianggap telah mati tak apa dengan mengagap ku telah mati saudaraku akan menjadi lebih kuat" ulas sabo

"AKU BERANGKAT" kata sabo melambaikan tangan kepada dan para stapnya

-END-


End file.
